helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Noguchi Kurumi
|image = |caption = Noguchi Kurumi, August 2018 |nickname = |birthdate = |birthplace = |bloodtype = A |zodiac = |height = 160cm |genre = J-Pop |occupation = Idol |active = 2016-2018 (2 years) |agency = (2016-2018) |label = (2016-2018) |generation = 25th Generation |join = January 15, 2016 |left = November 1, 2018 |days = 2 Years, 9 Months, 17 Days |acts = Hello Pro Kenshuusei }} Noguchi Kurumi (野口胡桃) is a former member of Hello Pro Kenshuusei under Hello! Project. Biography Early Life Noguchi Kurumi was born on August 29, 2001 in Osaka, Japan. 2015 Noguchi participated in the 2015 ANGERME Shin Member Audition, but was not chosen to join the group. 2016 On January 15, Noguchi joined Hello Pro Kenshuusei alongside Ono Kotomi, Kodama Sakiko, Yonemura Kirara and Kiyono Momohime. She was introduced at Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2016 2gatsu・3gatsu ~SINGING!~ on February 13."ハロプロ研修生に新メンバーが加入！" (in Japanese). Hello! Project Official Web Site. 2016-01-15. 2017 From October 26 to November 12, Noguchi performed in the Engeki Joshibu musical Bokutachi Karen na Shounen Gasshoudan, taking on the roles of ♯ Gumi's Hinata and Peter. 2018 On March 20, she participated in a fanclub event titled Engeki Joshibu "Bokutachi Karen na Shounen Gasshoudan" DVD Hatsubai Kinen Special Event in Nagoya at Midland Square Cinema 2 alongside Maeda Kokoro, Yonemura Kirara, Yamazaki Yuhane, Nishida Shiori, and Shimakura Rika. On November 1, the list of members participating in the upcoming Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2018 12gatsu ~Mikan~ was posted on Hello! Project's website, revealing Noguchi had finished her training alongside Hibi Marina and Doi Rena."Hello! Project 研修生発表会 2018 12月 〜みかん〜" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2018-11-01. Personal Life Education= As of April 2019, Noguchi is currently in her last year of high school. |-|Friendships= She is good friends with former Hello Pro Kenshuusei member Inoue Hikaru. |-|Name Meaning= Noguchi's given name, Kurumi, means "walnut" (胡桃). Profile Stats= *'Name:' Noguchi Kurumi (野口胡桃) *'Birthdate:' *'Birthplace:' Osaka, Japan *'Blood type:' A *'Height:' 160cmBOMB gravure magazine (September 2018) *'Western Zodiac': Virgo *'Eastern Zodiac:' Snake *'Hello! Project Status:' **2016-01-15: Hello Pro Kenshuusei **2018-11-01: Left *' Status:' **2016-01-15: Member **2018-11-01: Left *'Hello! Project Groups:' **Hello Pro Kenshuusei (2016-2018) |-|Q&A= *'Special Skill:' Swimming (in particular butterfly), basketball *'Hobbies:' Exercise *'Favorite Music Genre:' J-Pop *'Favorite Food:' Crab *'Favorite Sports:' Swimming, basketball *'Favorite School Subject:' Physical education (basketball club) *'Favorite Color:' Blue *'Charm points:' Swimming, cracking her knuckles *'Motto:' "Ungaisouten" (雲外蒼天; Overcome your goals and the sky will be blue) *'Favorite Hello! Project Songs:' "Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke", "Otome no Gyakushuu", "Nana Korobi Ya Oki", "Romance no Tochuu" *'Looks Up To:' Murota MizukiBOMB gravure magazine (September 2018) Works Theater *2017 Bokutachi Karen na Shounen Gasshoudan *2018 Pharaoh no Haka ~Hebi Ou Sneferu~ Internet *2016-2018 Hello! Project Station Trivia *Her most happy moment is when a test is finished. *She is good at science and bad at English. *Her future goal is wanting to try action acting and variety, in addition to singing and dancing. *Inoue Hikaru said Kurumi is very beautiful but she's also very funny and likes to make everyone laugh. See Also *Gallery:Noguchi Kurumi *List:Noguchi Kurumi Discography Featured In *List:Noguchi Kurumi Concert & Event Appearances Honorary Titles References External Links *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Profile (archived) es:Noguchi Kurumi Category:2001 Births Category:Members from Osaka Category:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:25th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:2016 Additions Category:August Births Category:Blood Type A Category:Members currently attending high school Category:Virgo Category:Members who failed a S/mileage audition Category:2018 Departures Category:Snake Category:Members born in Heisei Period Category:Members born after Hello! Project's formation Category:Noguchi Kurumi